Harriet Potter, Book One
by Animalover205
Summary: Harriet "Harry" Potter was found abandoned by Gomez and Morticia Addams a few days after Wednesday was born and adopted and raised as their own. Rated M for gore, gender swap and over the top silliness
1. Chapter 1

Harriet Addams and the Sorcerers stone

by

Animalover205

Summery: Harriet "Harry" Potter was found abandoned by Gomez and Morticia Addams a few days after Wednesday was born and adopted and raised as their own.

Rating: M, for gore, gender swap, over the top silliness.

Chapter one.

The ringing of the alarm was what woke Harry up, reaching over she hit the screaming bird on the head to shut it up. It was about two weeks until her birthday and she was looking forward to it with anticipation. Sitting up she yawned and climbed out of her bed and walked over to her two wardrobes, opening one of them she looked over her clothing and pulled out a black skirt and blouse, and a corset.

After dressing, with the corset on the outside, she slipped on her boots and grabbed the sword that leaned against the wardrobes, it was a Saber. She smiled as he strapped it to her belt and felt that she was finally dressed. As she finished, the door over he room opened and in walked her sister, her twin, Wednesday.

Wednesday and Harry looked almost like true twins, both were small and slender, both had long, black hair, and pale skin. But both had different shades of paleness; Harry was the shade of ice cold milk, while Wednesday was the paleness of a corpse. Harry had bright green eyes, while Wednesday had dark brown eyes.

They weren't actually twins, in truth they weren't sure _when_ Harry was born, they had found her abandoned as an infant, only a few days after Wednesday was born in fact, so the two of them were raised by their parents, Gomez and Morticia Addams, as twins.

" Are you ready Harry?" Wednesday asked as she walked over to stand next to her twin " We're supposed to go with Mother and Father to shop for Pugsly's school things."

Harry smiled and nodded " Indeed, who would have thought, our dear, idiot brother going to Salem school of Magic." she looked at Wednesday and they both burst out laughing, still not quite believing that their older brother was being allowed into the same school that their father had attended.

The two girls arrived in the dinning room in time for breakfast, seated around the table was the rest of their family. At the head of the table was Gomez Addams, his short hair slicked back and his mustash was well trimmed, dressed in a pin striped suit. On his left was his wife Morticia Addams, dressed in a tight black sheath dress that hugged her every curve and left a large amount of her cleavage bare, her skin was the same paleness as Wednesday's and she had the same dark brown eyes however hers were outlined in dark indigo eyeshadow, her black hair was free and hung down around her shoulders and down the the small of her back.

Next to her was the twin's older brother Pugsly, he was dressed in his typical strips and had his blonde hair cut very shirt in an almost crew cut. His eyes were a very dark blue color, same as their fathers. He was short for his age, and he looked fat, but was actually well muscled and stocky instead.

At the end of the table was Granny Frump, she was a wizened looking old woman, with a shock of graying white hair and a slightly crazy look in her eyes. Like all the women in the family she was extremely pale. She was dressed in grays and blacks.

Wednesday and Harry took their places across the table from their mother and brother. As they took their places Pugsly smiled and said " Hey you two, I was beginning to wonder if maybe we would have to go without you."

Wednesday snorted and said " Dear brother, I really don't think Mother and Father would have allowed you to leave us behind, nor do I think you would have done so even if you were given the option."

Pugsly smiled and shook his head " You know me too well Wednesday, your right I wouldn't have left you behind, but it does make a good threat."

Harry had to admit that this was indeed true, just at this point the door to the kitchen opened and the large form of Lurch came out of the kitchen pushing a trolly, he was massive, almost seven feet tall and built like a brick. He placed a plate containing their usual breakfast in front of them, looking like oatmeal with tentacles under the surface.

" Father, isn't Uncle Fester due back any day now?" Harry asked after she thanked Lurch and started to eat.

Gomez smiled and nodded before saying " Yes Harry, we just got a letter from him by Murdok this morning, he should be home before Pugsly goes to school." as he said this he lifted a massive cigar to his lips and lit it.

Just as breakfast was finished, a whirling sound echoed and Morticia said " Mails in." and a small red box next to her opened and a disembodied hand reached out with two letters in it's grasp. " Thank you Thing." Morticia said as she took the letters from it and looked at them, then pursed her lips " Gomez dear, we may need to wait a day or two before we get Pugsly his school supplies." and she handed him the letters.

The two letters in heavy brown parchment, both had the same crest in red wax on the back. A large letter H surrounded by four animals. Gomez arched his eyelid and nodded saying " Agreed. You and I need to go visit the Goblins first."

He handed the two letters to Wednesday and Harry, who both blinked at the letters before Harry said " To Harriet Janis Potter, Number 0001 Cemetery Lane, America." she looked at her father and arched an eyebrow of her own and said " Father, is this from Hogwarts?" when he nodded she sighed and said " I see. Well, I agree that it seems perhaps a trip to the Goblins might be a very good thing."

It was the night before Harry's birthday, and she was going through her Saber forms. To anyone who didn't know what they were looking at, it would have looked as though she was mearly spinning the sword through arcs, spins, slashes, stabs and blocks without trying. To anyone who knew what they were looking at, they would have see years of training.

One such person was Gomez Addams, who stood in the doorway of his office and watched as his daughter trained with the weapon of her choice, a proud smile on his face. He too was a swordsman, a master in fact of several styles and swords from the simple Machete to the elegant Katana of the Samurai, though his preferred weapon was the Rapier.

As he watched Harry effortlessly moved from Parting the Silk to Leaf on the Wind to Butterfly in the Meadow ( one of her favorites ) and back again. He had to smile, his little girl was going to be a mistress of the Saber before long and he knew it.

Stepping in he picked up his own Rapier and, without warning, dashed at her in a quick slash which was met without effort by Harry's Saber " Dirty Pool Father." she said with a grin on her face as the girl moved into turn the block into an attack using Cresent Moon Rises, causing Gomez to duck quickly to avoid being sqwered by the Saber's blade.

They broke, then clashed again and again as their swords picked up speed, neither holding back, trusting to their skill and the families magic to keep both of them alive as they sparred. Waterfall sweep was met by Leaf in the Wind, Falling Avalanche was met by Parting the Silk, the ringing of metal on metal was all that could be heard by the two combatants as dark blue eyes locked with emerald green one's as they danced quickly from one form to the next.

After several minutes, Gomez managed to disarm Harry, knocking her Saber across the room, but it was quickly followed by his Rapier as Harry stepped in and grappled his wrist and twisted it with one hand and batted the hilt with the other. Gomez had to smile, his girl was learning quickly. He began to fight her using _'Elements Sombres_ or Dark Elements, the Addams families martial art. The key part of the Dark Elements style was that it was, in fact, split into four distinct styles, one for each of the four elements. Earth, Air, Fire, and Water depending on what the practitioners natural inclination.

Gomez himself perfered to use the _Vent Sombre_ or Dark Wind style of fighting, it was a very acrobatic style including lots of jumping and spinning, while Harry herself was more of a _Eau Sombre_ or Dark Water user. The Dark Water was very flowing style, that emphisised using ones own agility to avoid attacks.

Gomez had to smile as the two of them fought for several minutes more before he managed to grapple her into a wrist lock and made her tap out. After letting her go he smiled and clapped her shoulder saying " Very good Harry, you nearly had me a couple of times."

She grinned and said " True enough, I just didn't see that last grab Father." she thought about it for a moment, then said with a small blush, rubbing the back of her neck and said " I guess I still need some training."

Gomez smiled and clapped her back saying " Don't worry my Selkie, you'll learn quickly enough. And as it is, your doing very well, and can handle anyone who tries to do anything to you."

Harry smiled softly and then nodded before retrieving her Saber, after checking that it wasn't damaged, she sheathed the sword, bowed to her father and said " Good night Father, I will see you in the morning." before leaving the room. Gomez watched her leave, then grimaced and rubbed his side where she had landed a heavy kick to his ribs and thought that he, himself, could do with some more training.

Wednesday sat with Harry on the roof, like they often did at night before bed. Both were dressed in nightgowns, with their hair pulled back into soft braids. Wednesday sighed as she looked out over the grounds " In just a couple of days, we won't be here for nine months." she said, looking oddly sad at the prospect.

Harry, used to her sister, knew this wasn't usual for her and placed a hand on her shoulder saying " But we will be back Sister, don't worry." she grinned then and said " Death will make sure that we come home."

This made the younger sister smile and lean her head onto the older twin's shoulder and say " That's true enough sister dear." before long Wednesday was snoring lightly, and a smiling Harry tucked her younger twin into bed before going to her own room.

Harry scowled as she looked at the Hogwarts Express, she was dressed in a loose black dress with the corset once again on the outside, her Saber on her side once again, and a backpack over one shoulder. Behind her her trunk followed of it's own volition. " It's so...bright here." she said, her lip curled in disgust.

Wednesday, dressed in her ususal black ensomble nodded, her hand resting lightly on her fan while holding the strap of her own backpack, nodded in agreement. Her trunk, like Harry's was following their lead on it's own. " Everyone looks so...happy." she muttered.

All around them people were chatting and laughing, until a few saw them, and gasped. Falling silent. Coming through the barrier behind them were Gomez, Morticia, Lurch and Thing. Uncle Fester and Grandmama having stayed home, Fester because his newly broken ribs wouldn't let he go anywhere, and Grandmama because she was working on a very time sensitve potion.

Walking through the station, the Addams were almost to the train when they were stopped by a tall man with very long, pale blond hair. " Mister Addams, Lucius Malfoy." he held out his hand, smiling slightly as he did so " We met a few years ago in Africa."

Gomez burst into genuinly delighted laughter " Lucius, Old boy, How have you been?" he shook the other man's hand warmly, delighted that he had found one of the very few people he genuinly trusted in all the world.

Lucius smiled, not his normal snide smile, but a genuine and warm one. " Not nearly so good as I could hope, but not bad either." he motioned to a young boy behind him, he was of the same height as Harry but with short, pale blonde hair like his father " This is my son, Draco, it's his first year at Hogwarts."

Gomez smiled and motioned to Harry and Wednesday saying " These are my two Daughters, Harriet and Wednesday, it's their first year as well." he noticed that not far away where two hulking men, with hulking son's behind them as well. " I notice that those two are still around." he said quietly, smile still on his face but his eyes became flat.

Lucius, who's back was to them, scowled for a moment before schooling his features and said " Yes, unfortunatly." just as quietly " And their son's are going to Hogwarts too, though Merlin alone know's how they managed to get in."

Harry and Wednesday, not understanding a word of this, both looked at the two hulking boys and Harry said " Those two are going to be trouble." as she placed her hand on the hilt of her sword, while her sister nodded.

Morticia knelt down and whispered to the two girls " I want you to stay with Draco girls, keep those two away from him at all costs. I promise, I'll explain later." both girls looked at her, then nodded.

As this was happening a second family walked up and a rather plump woman with vibrant red hair called out " Excuse me, I hate to be a bother, but can we get past you to the train?" Harry turned around, placing a hand on her sister's hand to stop her drawing her fan, and looked at the woman.

A tall skinny man with balding red hair and glasses walked over and placed his hand on the woman's shoulder and said " Dear, it's okay, we have plenty of time to wait. Besides, I know these people." he turned and said " Gomez, it's good to see you again." with a smile.

Gomez turned and saw the man, then held out his hand " Arthur! It's wonderful to see you again old boy!" the man, now known as Arther gripped his in return, grinning a brilliant smile.

" Gomez Addams, this is my wife, Molly Weasly, my twin son's Fred and George, and my youngest son Ron, who's starting his first year at Hogwarts. And this is my youngest child, Ginny." he placed a hand lightly on each of their shoulders as he introduced them.

Gomez smiled and kissed Molly's knuckles lightly saying " Enchanted." then he drew his wife into his arms and said " Arthur Weasly, Lucius Malfoy, this is my wife Morticia Addams, our daughters, Harriet and Wednesday, our butler Lurch" he motiones to the girls then the tall butler " and Thing." the hand bounced off Lurch's shoulder, waved, then landed.

Molly, who had been looking at Harry, suddenly gasped " My Word! Your Harriet Potter!" as her eyes widened, looking at the lightning shaped scar on the young woman's forehead.

Harry curtsied and said " I'm sorry Mrs. Weasly, but I'm not. Not anymore anyway, I was offically adopted into the Addams family when I was only two years old. My name is Harriet Addams, and I would thank you to use it."

Molly looked at the young woman for a moment, then nodded before curtsying rather gracefully considering her bulk, and said " Of course dear, I understand." she then blushed before saying " I think, however, that your going to find a lot of people in our world will probably react that way to you, your are, after all, something of a celeberty in our world."

Harry sighed before saying " I get the feeling this is going to get old, extremely fast." the sigh was echoed by Wednesday before she placed a consoling hand on Harry's shoulder.

On the train, the Addams twins were joined by Draco, Ron and a young woman with bushy brown hair named Hermione. Just in the few hours that they had been traveling, Harry had come to the conclusion that Hermione was not used to interacting with people her own age, and as such often seemed to come across as bossy. When Ron was about to snap at her for something she said is when Harry made the observasion out loud.

" Your not used to being around people your own are, are you Hermione?" she asked, tilting her head to one side, her ponytail sliding to one side as she asked this. Her Saber was, sitting next to the window since she was sitting next to the window as well.

Hermione blushed and nodded saying " Yes, that's right. I've always been too smart for my own grade." she looked down and said " I've always been moved several grades above, so...no, I'm not used to being around kids my own age."

This made the redheaded Weasly frown slightly, then his expression softened and he placed a hand on her shoulder before saying " Well, we can always teach you, in a way, how to be with kids our age if you'd like."

This made Hermione smiled softly at him, and nod. As she did this the compartment door opened and the two hulking boys entered it. One of them looked at Draco and said " Come on Draco, let's go. You don't need to be around scum like this."

before Draco could stand up both Addams girls were on their feet. Wednesday smirked and said " Just who are you calling scum, baboon face?" her voice was level and her eyes were narrowed slightly, her twin braids falling to just below her shoulders. Harry had to smirk at her twin's description of the lead goon.

" Draco, do you know these two...creatures?" Harry asked, winking at the pale blonde as she moved up by her sister.

" Vincent Crabb and Gregory Goyle." Draco said at once, his voice a board drawl as he settled into his seat again, suddenly remembering what his dad had said to him before he got on the train.

" _You stay with those two girls Draco, whatever you do, you stay with them._ " he said, Draco didn't understand what they could do, but knew that they were to protect him from the two bullies that had plagued him his whole life.

Crabb, the one in front, looked at Wednesday and scowled, drawing himself to his full height, and tried to use his size to intimidate her. But she had been around Lurch and their Uncle Fester, both of whom where even bigger then these two, her whole life.

Crabb growled when it was clear that he wasn't getting the desired effect, he and Goyle both cracked their knuckles and both the Addams girls grinned, their grins weren't nice at all, and they could see that the two boys stiffened slightly.

Time seemed to slow as Harry came up beside her twin, then everything broke into motion as Crabb threw a jab at Wednesday. The younger twin blocked with her palm, guiding the punch past her and lashed out with a kick to the boys stomach that connected solidly, drawing a grunt of pain from him. Goyle tried to move past him to get at Wednesday, which was when Harry slid in and landed and uppercut to his chin, laying him out flat.

Crabb stumbled back and brought his fist's up in a defensive stance, and Wednesday smiled before saying " If I were you, I would take my friend and go, before you both get hurt badly." in a cheerful voice, sliding into an offensive stance: body leaning back, low to the ground, hands spread, one up the other down, ready to strike or quickly defend.

Crabb looked at her in awe, then grabbed his friend before saying " This isn't over, Addams." and drug him out of the compartment.

Wednesday stood and smiled cheerfully " Well, that was fun, wasn't it sister dear?" as she looked at Harry, who grinned and nodded " Yep!"

Harry and Wednesday walked into the Great Hall, both of them smiling as they moved along with their two new friends, Draco, Hermione and Ron. The Malfoy heir and the youngest Weasley son found out that they had quite a bit in common with each other, and both were surprised by the Addams twins.

As they stood in line, Harriet turned to Draco and asked " So, Draco dear, where do you think you'll end up?"

Draco blushed slightly at being called ' dear ' but he managed to say " All my family has been in Slytherin for centuries."

Ron nodded " As mine has been in Gryffindor" he looked almost sad about this, and in truth he was, he had just made friends with Draco, and he had made friends with the girls, he didn't want to lose that all so soon.

Wednesday, in an odd display of compassion reached out and gently touched the young redhead on the cheek and said " It's alright Ron, I'm sure we can ask the hat to sort us all together if we wanted too, after all it's out choice's, not abilities that make us who we are."

Hermione nodded " I'm sure she's right Ron."

Draco looked at him and said " What do you say? Shall we break tradition for both sides?"

Ron smirked " That works for me." he look at the hulking form's of Crabb and Goyle, Goyle rubbing his jaw and said in a defiant tone that none of the Weasley house would ever have thought possible for him " I don't feel like cooperating with tradition."

Harriet smiled and clapped him on the shoulder saying " Way to go Ron, that's the spirit!"

Soon it was time for the sorting and the same " Addams, Wednesday!" was called. The moment the hat touched her head, it stilled, absolutly stilled on her head. After nearly two minutes it cried out "  
Ravenclaw!" she took the hat off and placed it on the stool gently, and walked off to mutters from everyone about an Addams in the school.

" Granger, Hermione!" was the next of their group, this caused Harry and the others to scowl, after that was " Malfoy, Draco!" both of whom were in Ravenclaw as well.

Finally Ron stepped forward " Excuse me Professor," he said " But you forgot someone from the A's."

The matriarch of a witch who was standing next to the hat with a scroll, looked it over and said " No, I didn't Mr..."

" Weasley, Ma'am, Ronald Weasley." he said boldly, even as his two older brother's moved to try and stop him, one of them clamping his hand over Ron's mouth.

" Stop it Ron,"

" You Pratt,"

" Please excuse him Professor McGonagall"

" He doesn't know what he's saying,"

" Or who he's saying it too!" they both finished.

Ron growled and bit the hand. " Yes I do!, you forgot Harriet Addams." he said, breaking free of his brother's hands.

Professor McGonagall frowned slightly, then looked at her scroll once more, not seeing anyone else with the name of Addams in the list of names.

Harry stepped forward "Pardon me, Professor, but he is correct. You left me out." when McGonagall blinked she curtsied politely, left hand on her sword hilt, and said " Harriet Calperniea Addams, formally Harriet Jaine Potter, second daughter of Gomez and Morticia Addams, and twin sister to Wednesday Friday Addams of Ravenclaw house. At your servies."

At these words, the whole Hall went silent, it seemed no one wanted to do anything to break the silence until Hermione whispered " Holy Crickets!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

After dinner, which was spent with all her new friends as well as her sister at the Ravenclaw table, Harriet was summoned to the headmasters office before bedtime. She smiled, when one of the older students said " Uh oh, called to the headmasters office first day? Not good."

Harri smiled and said " Actually, I'm surprised it hasn't happened before now, usually I'm called in the first hour, maybe I'm slipping?" this comment caused the student to choke slightly.

Harri followed the woman, Professor McGonagall to a statue of a gargoyle, it was an ugly one too, but Harri smiled and placed her hand to it's cheek and said " Well, aren't you delightfully ugly." if stone could blush, the Professor was sure that this would have.

Before she could give the password Harri said "You don't mind letting us through, do you? I've been asked to see the headmaster, and it would be much easier if you simply let us pass." to the older witches surprise the gargoyle sprung to the side and the young woman simply walked through.

When they got to the office, the headmaster was sitting behind his desk, he was an old wizard with a long white beard and long white hair too. He smiled as he saw her walk into the room, his blue eyes twinkling. " Ahh, Miss Potter, welcome!"

Harriet curtsied perfectly and said " Professor. I am an Addams." her tone was respectful, but firm.

" Yes, about that, how did you come to be in the care of the Addams family? I remember leaving you in the care of Vernon and Petunia Dursley." he asked.

She nodded and proceeded to explain how the Addams family had found her only a few days after her sister was born, how they had only found a scrap of paper that had the name Harriet Potter on it, how it was blackened and burned, as though it had been part of a larger piece. How they had taken her and raised her, adopting her when she was only two years old. How it was recognized by both the American council of wizards and the Goblin nation.

As she told this, both the witch and wizard looked stunned, then Dumbledore sighed and nodded saying " I see. And why do you feel the need to carry a weapon inside this school?" he asked, nodding to the saber that she was carrying.

McGonagall gave a start, then asked " Where did that come from Dumbledore?" she asked as Harry drew her sword and carefully handed it to Dumbledore.

The old man examined the sword, saying as he did so " She has had it all this time Minerva. Though if I had to make a guess it's hidden most of the time under a glamor spell of some kind or other?" he looked at Harri who nodded before he said " This sword, it's a weapon of Death, isn't it?"

Harri blinked, then nodded " Yes, it was left in my crib when I was five, the weapon has changed size to suit me as I have grown." McGonagall blinked, then looked between Harri and Dumbledore, a look of confusion on her face.

Dumbledore looked at her and said " The Addams family have been servants of Death since the Trojan war, some of them are chosen to be more then just servants, however. Some are chosen to be what are called her Ravens, her...Enforcers I suppose you can call them."

McGonagall looked between them again then asked " Her? What do you mean her? Death is a woman?"

Harri smiled then, a soft expression of delight and devotion " Yes, she is." looking at Dumbledore she said " Sir, if it's all the same I would like my sword back now." Dumbledore looked at her and nodded.

Handing it back he said " I trust I don't have to ask you not to draw that against any of the students? To use that only in the most dire of emergencies?"

Nodding Harriet sheathed her saber and said " No, you don't have to sir. My Lady has given me the same instructions. Indeed, while I'm in these walls I won't be able to draw my sword unless I'm either training or in a life or death situation." as she looked at the two Professor's, they noticed her green eyes were clear, but also had the solid hardness of conviction to them.

Dumbledore nodded, then asked " Professor McGonagall, would you be so kind as to escort Harri back to Ravenclaw tower? I'm sure she wouldn't mind a good rest before school tomorrow."

=/=

The next day, Harri, her sister, Ron, Draco and Hermione left the Ravenclaw common room for breakfast as well as their first day of school. As they did, they heard whispers all along the corridors, all containing two words. _Potter_ and _Addams_ , it was truly enough to annoy the friends.

Harri looked at Draco and said " What's our first class?"

He looked at his sheet and said " Potions first, then Charms."

They then sat down at the Ravenclaw table, where there were plates of sausages, scrambled eggs, toast and so on. It was a typical healthy breakfast that was usually served in most households.

Needless to say, the Addams girls both wrinkled their noses at it all, even as they dished up the food that was offered to them, as their mother had taught them.

" They call this food? There's no tentacles or anything living in it!" Wednesday exclaimed as she looked at her eggs, a look of disgust on her face.

" I know, sister dear, but remember what Cousin Itt says." Harri said, then made a strange combination of whistles which, oddly enough, the others in the party almost seemed to understand.

" It doesn't mean I have to like it." Wednesday said, a grumpy expression on her face.

Draco watched this all, a fascinated look on his face. He looked at Ron and Hermione who both shared the same look, then he looked back at the sisters, who where now quietly eating the food on their plates.

Ron then asked a question that he had formed when he found out that Harri had once been Harriet Potter.

" Harri, How is it that your the ' Twin' sister of Wednesday? You should be almost a year older then her." he asked, genuine curiosity in his tone.

Harri smiled and said " Simple, my parents had adopted me by the Goblin laws. And according to Goblin Law, the day they took me into their home, I became ' Reborn.' meaning that I am considered to have been born on that day. So Wednesday and I are twins."

Hermione blinked and said " Really? I didn't know that the Addams family were close enough to the Goblins to use their own laws to adopt someone."

Wednesday answered " Yes, we are. In fact the Addams family are one of the few who the Goblins refer to as ' Lu'ku Konkia' True Friends."

Hermione, Draco, and Ron all blinked at this. Draco and Ron both learned from their families that the Goblins rarely used that term for Wizards, and Hermione had learned from her books that due to the deaths caused by the rebellions, Goblins and Wizards hadn't been on speaking terms for almost five hundred years.

" How did you get the letter then?" Hermione asked " If your officially an Addams, why did they have you down as Potter then?"

" Simple, the Goblins don't talk with the Wizarding world of Britain about legal things like that. They don't have to either, since they are recognized as a sovereign nation. All legal papers, such as adoption, are shared at their discretion. Which they don't do often."

" But they do," Wednesday said " however, share with the American Counsel. The American's tend to show them at least a little respect."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you all for the very positive reviews that I have gotten, without farther ado, here's chapter three.

Chapter 3.

The weeks passed quickly for the twins and their friends. The classes were normally challenging, they weren't overly so and gave Harri and Wednesday a magical workout.

Ron surprised everyone in Ravenclaw by turning in consistant good work while never seeming to study. What no one but Hermione knew was that Ron didn't have to study, not really. He had a perfect memory for anything he read. But it only worked on what he read, not what he heard or saw.

Draco surprised everyone in the whole of the school by befriending the muggleborn Hermione, it was well known among the Wizarding World that the Malfoy's hated muggles and muggleborn, the fact that the scion of such a House was friends with her was shocking.

However, the hidden truth was that the Malfoy's had never hated the muggles, and had served the various " Dark Lords and Dark Ladies" in order to save as many lives as possible.

Hermione was soon shown to be a bookworm, and a know-it-all. Often studying late into the night and urging the others to do the same. She put most others in their year to shame by putting everything she had into her work.

The bigest surprise, however, were the Addams twins.

Wednesday turned out to be a brilliant studant, but also well mannered if slightly creepy. Most of the other students didn't like working with her, after all she was one of the creepy American girls. She wore black, even when she didn't need too, and her twin pigtails seemed...wrong somehow. Her dark eyes often tracked movement in a way that let you know that she was aware of everything around her, and didn't care if you knew it or not.

Harriet however, seemed even more creepy, the way she moved and held herself told you that she was accustumed to violence, and didn't bother to hide it. She also had an aura about her that seemed to chill everyone to the bone, especially when she gave you " The Look" her bright green eyes seeming to bore into you and chill you to the soul...

=/=

The night of Halloween arrived and it seemed to Ron, Draco and Hermione that the twins were almost buzzing with energy.

Harri especially so, she could almost not sit still during their last classes. She was fidgitting and twitching so much that she was sent to the hospital wing to be screened for drugs. Madam Pomphry found nothing at all in her system, and when asked about it all Harri would say was that something big was going to happen, but she didn't know what.

That night, during the dinner as they ate and partied, Hermione noticed that Harriet seemed to suddenly stiffen, eyes losing focus and then she blinked and said in a slow voice. " Its here."

Wednesday saw this and sighed, putting down her fork and wiping her mouth with a napkin before saying " And just before I finished my second helping too, why couldn't it have waited until I finished?"

As Harri was eating, she felt the presence of her patroness, the soothing coolness of Death before her Mistress wrapped etheral arms around her and whispered in her ear { _Girls bathroom, second floor, a troll to be claimed._ }

She blinked and looked around as she said " It's here." as she finished saying that, Professor Quirrol burst into the room yelling " Troll in the dungon!" and passed out.

The prefects began to gather the students up and lead them out of the hall, as they did none of them seemed to have noticed that five students snuck out of the Ravenclaw line, hiding in the shadows of the hall and waiting for the crowd to leave.

=/=

" Remind me again,why are we sneaking down the hall instead of going back to our dormitory?" Draco asked as they moved quickly and quietly down the halls.

Hermione smiled slightly and said " We're here because we want to know more about our friends. Besides, they might need some help."

Ron snorted sightly and said " I doubt that those two need help if it comes to fighting, but I will admit to being curious about those two." as he said this, his mind was already filing through the list of spells he had learned from his classes, as well as the standard book of spells, grade one. Thinking of what might be useful if it came to a fight, and not liking his odds at all.

As they arrived at the door to the girls bathroom, the three friends all raised their eyebrows at this, but Wednesday didn't bother. She reached into her bag and pulled out a solid metal fan, with a razor sharp edge.

" Is it in here sis?" Wednesday asked, flicking open her fan with a snap of her wrist. Her dark eyes already blazing with battle lust.

Harriet nodded, and drew her Saber, her green eyes almost seeming to glow with power as she said " Yes, the troll. It's been marked. I can feel it." she could too, the steady pulse of power from her mistress's mark, calling to her's.

Before the others could ask what she was talking about, she slammed the door open and the five of them charged inside.

There, in the center of the room was a large troll, it's head almost brushing the ceiling as it turned to them and let out a bellow of challenge, raising it's tree limb of a club.

Hermione froze as she saw the troll, face going pale as she saw what was surely her death coming for her. Beside her Draco gulped, and Ron nearly dropped his wand.

Meanwhile both Addams girls charged forward.

The Troll charged forward, bellowing as it did so, swinging it's club at the twins, Wednesday dodged to the right, while Harriet jumped over the club, both yelling challenges of their own.

Harriet spun in the air and brought her saber down on the troll's arm, cutting deeply as the beast bellowed in sudden pain.

The Bellow snapped the three friends out of their stupor, the three of them split off and began to fire their own spells, minor as they were to try and aid the twins.

Ron began to chant in the far corner as he recalled a spell that he felt should help the twins, closing his eyes he held his wand before him.

Hermione levetated rubble and threw them at the trolls head, hoping to distract it, all the while Draco tried using stinging spells on its legs.

Wednesday dashed between its legs, her fan flashing as she used the Dark Water style, leaving gashes that Draco targeted for his spells.

The Troll roared in challenge and pain, swinging its club around, trying to crush the annoying insects. But these insects were stinging it, hitting it with chunks of rock, or slicing it with steal. It didn't understand what was happening, its small brain wasn't capable of understanding that it was doomed, or that these little bugs should not be able to hurt it.

Ron yelled " Get Clear! _Pyro Fuego!_ " and whiped his wand in an upward slashing motion, causing a rushing wall of fire to hit the poor troll, setting it alight. As the troll howled in pain and surprise, Ron fell to the ground, the effort of the spell rendering him unconsious.

The Troll, seeing the one who had hurt it most fall down, lumbered over to finish it, swinging it's club with force, ignoring the scream of the little brown haired one, then something happened that surprised everyone.

The Troll's club was stopped in mid swing by Harriet, she stood over Ron, one arm raised over her head stopping the club. Her head was down, but when she raised it, her eyes were blazing with fierce azure light, and her hair began to lift as azure light seemed to radiate from her.

When she spoke to the Troll, her voice was layered. One was her normal voice, but the second was richer, more mature, and infinantly powerful.

" You. You have been marked by My Lady to die tonight, and you would have harmed my friend tonight, I will not allow this to happen."

The Troll, for the first and last time in its life, felt true fear as the one who had stopped it's attack suddenly seemed to have jumped onto its club and ran up it, up its arm, to the shoulder, then it stopped feeling anything at all as Harriet cut it's head off.

Harriet jumped from it's shoulder, kicking backward to cause the Troll's body to fall back and land with a thud that shook the room. She landed with a light tap as her feet hit the ground next to Ron.

As the heavy body landed, Dumbledore, McGonnagal, and Snape all ran in, each with a stunned look on their faces as they survayed the scene of battle.

As they sat around the bed that Ron lay in, the three friends thought about the twins, how Harriet had killed the Troll, and how Wednesday hadn't even hesitated to attack the beast. They also thought about their own parts in the battle, Hermione throwing rubble at it, Ron burning it, and Draco stinging the cuts Wednesday provided.

Each was wondering the same thing _Whats happening to us?_


End file.
